Life at Muriels
by L.Grace94
Summary: While the trio are out hunting Hrocruxes, what is happening with the Weasley family. especially Fred and George . Takes places during DH. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PLACES AS THEY BELONG TO THE MAGNIFICENT J.K.ROWLING Please Review
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't any of these characters and places as these belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling!

Please Note: This is my first fan fiction ever and I don't deny that I have no idea what I'm doing. Haha

IN LOVING MEMORY OF FRED WEASLEY (April 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998)

Fred and George's Excellent Adventure

It was a dry, cold, fall afternoon. The lively trees that usually traced Diagon Alley were now dieing at a pace too quick to be cause by the change of seasons. Darkness was blanketing the wizarding world, yet the sky was still bright. However, in the hopeless, darkened world of witches and wizards, there was a platform of happiness. A shop; owned by two boys that was as bright and lively as could be!

"George! You must come see this!" called Fred from the other end of the shop. He was carrying in a copy of the Daily Prophet. "The old bag, Skeeter has toped the charts! With all that lot of rubbish in her so called biography of Dumbledore, you'd think people wouldn't bother even reading it!"

"Are you bloody serious?" replied George snatching the paper from his brother, "Well it's obliviously all those daft critics from the Prophet. I reckon they made up their reviews before even reading the book."

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it."

"You know though, Fred, Rita Skeeter has fan mail," replied George with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Your certainly right Fred, do you reckon she likes Canary Creams?"

"Well, I reckon there's only one way to find out!" Both boys said as they laughed aloud.

These days, Fred and George Weasley were not scurrying around and hiding like ever other witch and wizard around. They were just as happy running their booming joke shop!

"How were sales today, George?" Fred asked as they began closing the shop for a night.

"Honesty Fred, do you think I keep track of these things?"

"Good point. Has Errol brought the post yet?"

"Oh yes, we also have loads of mail orders from students at Hogwarts. Seems they'll do anything to get out of the Carrows' classes! Figures. We got another letter from mum as well. She still wants us to go move in with everyone at Muriel's! Can you believe it?!"

"Blimey! Are you serious? I don't want to live with that blood old bat. I'd rather face You-Know-You!

"Yeah I know, but Mom's been terrified ever since Ron left with Harry and Hermione. She's so worked up that they Death Eaters will infiltrate us."

"Like were really going to tell them information about our baby brother; like we even know any!"

"Regardless, she's never going to stop bothering us if we don't go into hiding with everyone. We could still keep up the business from Muriel's place you know. Mail orders are booming right now!"

"Good plan, George. We must let all our customers know at once!"

The next few days, Fred and George were busy closing down the shop and notifying the customers of their closure. Mail orders began to fly in as people were now using their mail services more than ever! On a blistering November evening, Fred and George switched of the lights and locked the door with all the protection spells they could think of. There was no they were going to let anyone rob their lovely little platform of happiness. However, tonight, for at least one of the twins, would be last time he saw the jolly little joke shop again.

*******************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening to you mum!" both twins greeted MrWeasley as she screamed with shock as they apperated behind her.

"GOODNESS YOU TWO! I'M JUMPY AS IT IS! THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TWO TO BE APPERATING EVER SINGLE STEP YOU TAKE! ARTHUR, COME TEACH SOME SENSE TO YOUR BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley howled.

"Boys, boys, just because you can't live on your own, don't mean you have to be a bother to your mum. Besides," Mr. Weasley mumbled quiet enough for only Fred and George to hear, "If she keeps screaming like this, I might go mad and all you'll be left with is your mother and Muriel."

"Arthur, what are mumbling about in there?" Mrs. Weasley hollered from the kitchen.

'Nothing. Nothing, love!" Mr. Weasley cheerfully reassured Mrs. Weasley as he gave the twins both are a pleading look.

As Mr. Weasley left the room, a saddened Ginny slumped down the stairs. Even since she had gotten back from Hogwarts for holidays, it was rare to see her without a tear in her eye.

"Did you see the post today?" Ginny asked in a saddened uninterested tone, "I believe there's a letter from Lee Jordan."

"Blimey! No way!" George cried in delight!

"We haven't heard from him in ages!"

"I wonder what our old mate's been up to lately," said George picking up Lee's letter from a pile of post on the counter."

Before he could react Fred cried, "Relashio!" and the letter repelled George and landed between Fred's fingers; a grin spreading from ear to ear, "Not so fast mate."

"Levicorpus!" cried George causing Fred to be hung in mid-air by his ankles. The letter fell from his grasp as George picked it from the air and begun to unseal the envelope.

"Yeah right brother! Oobcuro!" A blindfold covered George's eyes as Fred snickered and mumbled, "Liberacorpus," releasing his from mid-air.

George ripped the cloth off his eyes when both boys suddenly shouted, "GEMINIO!"

Suddenly, both boys duplicated creating 2 Georges and 2 Freds. Both in shock, neither knew the where abouts of the letter, yet neither cared.

"BRILLIANT!" Fred cried with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Blimey, why didn't we think of it earlier?!" exclaimed George. As both boys inspected the two new twins while laughing hysterically, Ginny was reading the letter from Lee Jordan with much focus.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT RACKET I HEARD IN HERE!" cried the furious Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Muriel barging into the room. At the sight of the quadruplets standing in her sitting room, both women were stopped short as they fell to floor unconscious.


End file.
